


After Class

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Embarrassment, High School, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Peter is 18, Teacher-Student Relationship, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: “Just a second, Mr. Parker. I’d like to speak with you for a minute.”He could have sworn he heard a whimper escape Peter as he nodded, watching the rest of the students file out of the classroom. Giving them a second to clear the hall, Tony closed the door, locking it.“I didn’t peg you as being such a distraction to the class” Tony murmured, walking over to where Peter stood next to his desk.





	After Class

Tony walked across the front of the room, handing out test packets down the rows. He looked over the collection of faces, some anxious, some ambivalent, some still buried in their notes, trying to fit in a few more seconds of studying. He shook his head, suppressing a smile. By the end of the year, he knew exactly how each student reacted come test day and they never let him down. It was AP Chemistry though, so even his most apathetic student still put it more effort than most in the school.

“So like I said, this test covers oxidation-reduction, or redox, reactions and how they can be used in galvanic cells and electrolysis. There is also a section on buffers, titrations, and solubility equilibria, which we covered last week.” He saw a few of the students nod, but the rest were already flipping through the test, a couple looking relieved, the rest not so much. “You have one hour, starting…now.”

All heads went down and the room filled with the sounds of pages flipping and pencils scratching. Tony walked back to his desk, sitting down to get started on the stack of assignments that had to be graded. It wouldn’t be long until final grades had to be turned in and he wanted to have as much done ahead of time as he could.

About forty minutes in, the students were still going strong, though most looked to be nearing the end. He looked up to see a hand in the air, waving to get his attention from the back row.

“Yes?”

“Mr. Stark, can I use the restroom?”

“No, Peter. You’ll have to wait until after class.”

“But, Mr. Stark, I –” Peter protested.

“As I believe I’ve said before, you’re all adults now” Tony said sternly, causing heads to look up at him in surprise. “In three weeks you’ll have graduated and be off to college or working full-time. As such, I trust that you can all fit your bathroom breaks in the time between classes instead of interrupting mine. Understood?”

“Yes, sir” Peter mumbled, face flaming with embarrassment after the reprimand.

The rest of the class went back to their papers, but he watched as Peter closed his packet, apparently finished. He stared down at it blankly, the blush slowly fading from his face. He shifted subtly in his seat.

Another ten minutes went by and Tony was nearing the end of the pile. Every few minutes, he would glance up from the papers and find Peter looking more and more uncomfortable.

He was shifting every few seconds now, one foot bouncing as his situation grew more desperate. He fidgeted with his pencil, trying not to bring attention to himself, but Tony could see a sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead. He’d occasionally look Tony’s way, a pleading look in his eye, but each time, Tony just looked back down at this desk, checking off another answer.

“Ok, one minute left, please finish the question you’re on and turn in your test” Tony called out, setting aside his work and coming to stand in front of the class again. One by one the students came up, handed him their paper and headed out the door and on to their next class. Peter was last, walking gingerly up to the front of the room, paper clasped tightly in his hand.

“Just a second, Mr. Parker. I’d like to speak with you for a minute.”

He could have sworn he heard a whimper escape Peter as he nodded, watching the rest of the students file out of the classroom. Giving them a second to clear the hall, Tony closed the door, locking it.

“I didn’t peg you as being such a distraction to the class” Tony murmured, walking over to where Peter stood next to his desk.

“I’m sorry Tony –”

“Excuse me?” Tony hissed, getting up close.

“I m-mean, Mr. Stark.”

“That’s better. Now how are you feeling Mr. Parker?”

“I really have to go, Mr. Stark.” He crossed one leg over the other, trying not to move more than necessary. He was desperately resisting the urge to hold himself.

“Do you now? I couldn’t tell.” Tony circled behind him, reaching around to run a hand down Peter’s chest to his lower belly, feeling it slightly more distended than usual. He pressed on it gently, making Peter whine and squirm.

“No, please” he whispered, no longer able to resist. His hands grabbed his crotch, holding tightly to keep from wetting himself.

“No? But look what all your squirming has done to me.” Tony pressed himself up against Peter’s back, grinding his erection in the cleft of his ass. “Watching you trying not to piss your pants.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark” Peter said, his breath hitching in desperation. He hunched inward as he felt himself teetering on the edge of losing control completely. “I don’t think I can –”

“You can. I know you can” Tony cooed soothingly in his ear.

“I can’t, I can’t” he cried, tears pricking at his eyes. He let out a sob, realizing that even if Tony let him go right now, there’s no way he could make it to a bathroom in time. A dribble of pee leaked out, wetting his pants beneath his hand and he clenched his muscles as hard as he could.

“Just one more minute, Peter. Hold it” Tony commanded, nibbling at Peter’s neck. He bit back a moan as Peter writhed frantically, making him rub against Tony’s cock.

“Oh no, please, no” Peter whimpered. Tony’s arm tightened around his waist, holding him up as his legs shook and his knees went weak. He moaned miserably as he felt himself lose control, his bladder giving way. The hot stream flowed out of him, soaking his jeans and running down his leg. He let his head drop back against Tony’s shoulder, eyes shut tightly as he trembled with a mixture of exquisite release and absolute humiliation. He could feel himself turning red with shame.

“Oh Peter, what happened?” Tony whispered huskily in his ear. “I told you to hold it.” He let Peter go, turning him around to get a good look. His head hung down, mortified. The dark stain on his jeans was still spreading and there was a small puddle on the floor.

“What a mess. I’m going to have to clean that up now.” Tony clucked his tongue in disappointment. “How are you going to make that up to me?”

Peter picked his head up just enough to catch Tony’s gaze. He was standing there, trying to look disapproving, but Peter could see the delighted gleam in his eye. He was rubbing himself through his pants, the other hand starting to fumble with his belt.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark” Peter said, dropping to his knees. He winced as the puddle of cooling urine soaked into the knees of his pants. Looking up at Tony, Peter took over, undoing his belt and reaching in to release his cock, thick and waiting.

Tony groaned, not wasting any time putting it to Peter’s lips. He opened his mouth obediently, feeling Tony’s cock hard and heavy on his tongue. Tony was so aroused, he knew it wouldn’t take long at all, which was good as they didn’t have much time.

“That’s a good boy” he said, running his fingers through Peter’s hair, pushing himself in deeper. Peter’s hands gripped his thighs, steadying himself as Tony thrust into his mouth with a shallow snap of his hips.

“You’re so good at this” he sighed. “Good enough that I’ll forget all about that filthy mess you made. Wetting yourself even after I told you not to.”

Peter could feel Tony’s cock swell even more as he talked, thinking about Peter covered in his own piss, his jeans damp against his legs, cooling in the air conditioned classroom.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark” he panted, pulling off of Tony’s cock just long enough to get the words out. He tightened his lips, dragging a groan out Tony as he continued to pump himself into Peter’s welcoming mouth.

“Are you ready for me, Peter? You’re not going to make another mess, are you?” His fingers tightened in Peter’s hair, holding him still as he fucked his face, watching his cock slide in and out of Peter’s greedy mouth. Peter hummed his answer, shaking his head with the slightest movement. He wouldn’t.

Tony’s rhythm faltered, his hips jerking a few more times before he stilled, eyes closed, his head dropping back. He came silently, holding back the cry that threatened to escape. Peter swallowed hungrily as Tony’s cock pulsed, filling his mouth. He made sure to take all of it, not wasting a drop.

As Tony’s orgasm subsided, his hands loosened in Peter’s hair, coming down to cup his face. His thumbs brushed over Peter’s cheeks gently as he smiled down at him, watching him lick any lingering wetness from his lips. Tucking himself back into his pants, he held out his hand, helping Peter up off his knees.

“Thank you” he said, kissing him quickly, tasting himself on Peter’s lips. “Now here.” He leaned over the desk, grabbing a bag he’d had tucked behind it. “Change quick and I’ll write you a late note for gym. You might want to shower first.”

“You think?” Peter laughed, grabbing the bag. He quickly stripped off his wet clothes, stuffing them in the bag and putting on the new ones. “You owe me one now.”

“We’ll see” Tony said with a grin. “It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“It was…interesting” he admitted. “You can find out for yourself next time.”

“Maybe.” Tony took the bag of soiled clothes from him. “I’ll deal with these. You better get going.”

“See you after school?” Peter said, giving Tony another quick kiss and he grabbed his backpack.

“You bet.”

Unlocking the door, Peter hurried out and disappeared down the empty hallway, leaving Tony behind to prepare for the next period.

He couldn’t wait for the day to end.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. I don't know how. It's not even a kink of mine, but I stumbled onto some fics and read them and got kinda into it for two days and this happened. I don't know much about omorashi or whatever, but hopefully I did a decent job with it for any of you whose thing it is.


End file.
